


What Lurks in the Shadows

by Debb11121



Series: The Balance of Magic - Their Stories [1]
Category: My Little Pony (Cartoon 1984-1989), My Little Pony Tales (Cartoon 1992)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29524821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debb11121/pseuds/Debb11121
Summary: Genie's first visit to Dream Valley leads her to paths unexplored.  She reaches Flutter Valley first, almost immediately befriending two of the Flutter Ponies.  However, in the time she stays, it becomes obvious she is not the only visitor, and it falls to her to warn the other ponies.
Relationships: Friendship - Relationship, close friendship - Relationship
Series: The Balance of Magic - Their Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178258
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	What Lurks in the Shadows

** What Lurks in the Shadows **

The sun shone brightly, its rays breaking through the clouds to cause white linings around each one. The sky was a brilliant blue, birds flying overhead, landing in the trees to sing their songs to the unicorn who passed below. Above, the pink Flutter Pony followed the unicorn’s journey, whistling to the tunes of the birds. With each beat of her wings, sprinkles of glimmering dust rained down upon the ground.

The unicorn, Genie, marvelled at the sight, as she stopped to admire it. 

It was a crisp autumn day, the trees turning all sorts of beautiful colours. The leaves that had already fallen, created a carpet of scarlet. Genie giggled and kicked the leaves into the air, then caught them with her unicorn magic. In a puff of glowing smoke, the leaves danced and twirled in a spiral before they landed on the ground once more.

The pink Flutter Pony whistled another tune, this time to Genie’s prancing. She danced through the leaves, kicking them into the air and followed their descent. When finished, the Flutter Pony laughed and clapped her hooves, before landing on the ground with her.

“What a marvellous display that was!” she said, greeting Genie with a large smile.

“Why, thank you!” Genie replied. “I’ve never been this far before. It’s so beautiful.”

The Flutter Pony nodded. “Indeed.”

“My name’s Genie. I’m a student at the school in Pony Land.”

The Flutter Pony tilted her head. “Really? What brings you this far out?”

Rather than answer, Genie lit up her horn and sent a cloud of smoke into the air, where it dissipated almost immediately. “Pony Land’s school thought I’d be better off in Dream Valley, since it’s more open to magic.”

The Flutter Pony nodded once more. She was about to say something else, then paused. “Oh, I’ve not even introduced myself yet. I’m Wing Song.”

Genie grinned at her. “Pleased to meet you Wing Song.” She looked around her. “Where am I?”

“This is Flutter Valley. If it’s Dream Valley you’re after, you’ve a bit to go yet.”

Genie sighed. “I knew I should’ve brought a map.”

Wing Song laughed. “Come, you’re in time for a spot of lunch. You can tell me about Pony Land on the way there. I’m sure there’s no rush for you to get to Dream Valley.”

Genie shook her head. She waited for Wing Song to fly into the air, then followed her, whistling the tune the Flutter Pony was whistling earlier. 

Several weeks had passed since Peach Blossom rid Applejack of the dark magic. Like Dazzleglow, she too received a letter from Princess Aquamarine, and it sent her to explore the possibility of the dark magic taking hold of anyone else. 

The closer they got to the centre of Flutter Valley, the louder the voices became. Above, the Flutter Ponies flew and danced among the clouds, the familiar tinkle of their wings in resounding echoes. Genie’s eyes widened as she watched them. They were so graceful, so dainty when they landed on the ground once more. She had not seen many Pegasus ponies, especially beyond the books she read and what she studied at school. 

A line of tables were set up, filled with food, cups and jugs. A maypole stood nearby, three other Flutter Ponies flying in circles around it, each holding a different ribbon. They continued to fly in circles until all the ribbons were tied around it and finished in a pretty bow in the middle.

Wing Song smiled and gave her a nudge. “Come on, you can meet the rest of the Flutter Ponies,” she told her, flying into the air.

Genie burst into a bright grin and followed Wing Song.

They reached the tables in seconds, the Flutter Ponies already handing out plates and cups, filled to the brim with sandwiches, cakes and freshly squeezed juice. Rosedust was the first to notice Genie, and she approached the unicorn.

“Welcome to Flutter Valley,” she said, “I don’t believe we’ve met.”

Genie shook her head. “This is my first time in Flutter Valley. I may have miscalculated how long it would take to get to Dream Valley.”

Rosedust smiled. “Come then, get something to eat and drink.”

Genie followed Rosedust, taking a seat at the table. A blue Flutter Pony handed her a plate, adding something from almost every plate on the table’s spread. Once finished, she filled a cup and handed this to her also.

“Oh this looks delicious,” Genie remarked.

“Honeysuckle has outdone herself at this spread, more than enough for everyone. Including unexpected guests,” the Flutter Pony told her, giving Genie’s nose a playful tap.

Genie giggled.

“I’m Tropical Breeze. I make sure to spread all the good luck around Flutter Valley.”

“Genie. I’m a student at Pony Land’s school.”

Tropical Breeze’s face lit up. “Oh, tell me all about it.”

From there, Genie spent the next few hours speaking to Tropical Breeze and Wing Song. Both Flutter Ponies were interested in what she said, leaning forward, nodding enthusiastically. The sun dipped below the horizon, the sky turning from blue to pink.

“Genie,” Rosedust called. “It is far too late for you to be travelling. Allow us to accommodate you for the night, or until such a time you wish to continue your trip.”

Genie’s eyebrows raised up. “I don’t want to trouble you…”

Rosedust smiled at her. “It is no trouble to us.”

Wing Song landed next to her and guided her to the guest houses. She wished Genie good night, then left. Alone, Genie lay on the bed, heaved a deep, contented sigh and snuggled into the blankets.

~

It was pitch black when she woke again.

Her eyes opened, and she was aware of something else being there. She turned over in bed to face the window at the sound of something shuffling around outside. She got up from the bed, headed to the window and looked out. There was nothing there, despite the sounds continued.

She shrugged and went back to bed.

Once she’d pulled the covers up under her chin, closed her eyes, a knock came at the window.

Once more, her eyes open and she got up from the bed.

Nothing was there.

Genie frowned, opened the window and stuck her head out. Still she could hear something moving around, still there was nothing. She moved back inside, closed the window, and went to bed. She stayed there, despite the noises continuing, and at some point, she fell back to sleep.

~

Wing Song came to the door early in the morning. She knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” Genie answered. She was already awake and getting herself ready.

Wing Song whistled in reply.

Genie trotted to the door and opened it.

“Breakfast is ready, there’s plenty to eat,” she told Genie.

Genie left the room and closed the door behind her. She followed Wing Song to where the tables were, sitting down at the place that had been set for her. Tropical Breeze took her plate, filled it to bursting then handed it back to her. 

“Do any of the Flutter Ponies travel by night, or sleepwalk?” Genie asked.

The others looked between them, before Wing Song was the one to speak. “No, not that we know of. Why? Did something happen?”

“There was something wandering around, then it knocked on my window.”

Genie glanced to Rosedust when she noticed the queen of the Flutter Ponies had stopped eating. Her mouth formed into a tight line; her hooves pressed together while her chin rested on them.

Wing Song tilted her head. “Knocked on your window?” She paused. “Rosedust, could that be…” She didn’t get the chance to finish.

“Wing Song, let us not worry our guest,” she said, a smile across her face. “I’m sure it was nothing.”

Wing Song and Tropical Breeze exchanged a look, neither saying anything more. The subject changed almost immediately to a pleasant subject, and not another word was said about the strange knocking.

The Flutter Ponies took Genie to an open field, where they flew through the sky, performing tricks and fancy flying. Genie was amazed at their prowess, and she applauded them at every trick they performed. After a while, Wing Song tapped her shoulder, Tropical Breeze by her side. The pink Flutter Pony had a big smile on her face.

“We were wondering if you wanted to play Hide and Seek,” she said. “You’re completely allowed to wink out, since we have the advantage of the air.”

Genie nodded, an equally large smile on her face too.

“All right then.” Wing Song tapped Tropical Breeze’s shoulder. “You’re it!” She laughed, flying into the air.

“No fair!” Tropical Breeze complained, though she was laughing too.

Genie turned and ran, as Tropical Breeze turned around also, covering her eyes and counted to twenty. 

She ran to the bushes, ducked down between them, and covered her own eyes. She heard the tinkle of Flutter Pony wings and she took one hoof away to look. It was not Tropical Breeze.

She removed both hooves from her eyes and looked around. She heard rustling from one of the bushes nearby. She approached it, picked up a stick and poked the bush with the stick, expecting to find an animal to come scampering out from underneath it. No animal appeared, though the rustling moved to the next bush. She followed the rustling, still brandishing her stick. Each time she poked it into the bush, the noise moved to the next bush.

She was so preoccupied; she didn’t hear either Wing Song or Tropical Breeze come up behind her. Tropical Breeze said “boo!” loudly over her shoulder, making Genie jump and drop her stick.

“I thought I was the one doing the seeking,” she said with a laugh.

Genie felt her cheeks flush. “I thought I heard an animal moving around. It must’ve run off.”

The two Flutter Ponies exchanged a look, then looked back to Genie with a smile. It did not reach their eyes, and the unicorn could’ve sworn there was an air of uneasiness between them. Wing Song scuffed her hoof against the ground, glancing around the bushes.

“Most likely,” Tropical Breeze said. She stretched her hoof, pointing in the direction of the rest of the Flutter Ponies. “Come on, let’s get back.”

It took Genie a moment to follow, sure she saw something else there. The bushes rustled, and something scampered away, then all was quiet.

~

The day went on with it ending near the Sun Stone. The Flutter Ponies and Genie gathered around it, Rosedust sitting at the forefront of the crowd. She stepped forward, sat down and leaned back on her hind legs. Food was handed out, snacks were prepared, cupcakes baked. 

“Does anyone have a story they want to tell?” Rosedust asked.

The pink Flutter Pony, Honeysuckle, was the first to step out from the crowd. Rosedust moved to the side and sat to the side, letting Honeysuckle sit where she had been. 

The ponies took turns. They told stories, jokes, each having something to say. It came to Wing Song’s turn, and she opened her mouth to start, then paused. She frowned, looking at something behind them.

The rest of the ponies turned as well. In the forest, stood a tall unicorn, black, almost like a void. Genie frowned and stepped forward. The unicorn mirrored her movements, coming out of the shadows.

It stood, towering over Genie and the Flutter Ponies, its mane long, fluttering in the wind. Rosedust stood in front of all the ponies, flying into the air. She too could sense its power, likely better than what Genie could. The Queen of the Flutter Ponies beat her wings faster, a gust of wind with flecks of sparkles through it. The unicorn grunted, snorted then turned away, disappearing back into the forest.

Rosedust landed on the ground once more. “When is Peach Blossom due to be back?” she asked.

“Another day or so, Rosedust,” a green Flutter Pony, Morning Glory, answered. “That’s if she doesn’t cut her trip short.”

Rosedust nodded. “That will need to do.” She looked around the rest of the Flutter Ponies. “I don’t want any of you stay alone. Wing Song, Tropical Breeze, you seem to have befriended our guest, you will stay with her.”

Both Flutter Ponies nodded.

They took her back to the guest hut she was staying in. Wing Song remained while Tropical Breeze left. She returned a few minutes later carrying boxes of board games. “We keep them for the baby ponies when they visit,” she said by way of explanation. “I imagine Rosedust will want us to stay together till that thing goes away.”

Wing Song picked up the boxes, looking through each one then set them off to the side. “What do you think it was?” she asked.

Tropical Breeze shrugged. “Not sure. Nothing like what Peach Blossom described after she came back from Paradise Estate.”

Genie cocked her head to the side. “What happened there?”

Wing Song clamped her hooves over her mouth, while Tropical Breeze sighed. “We weren’t supposed to mention it.”

This did little to stifle Genie’s curiosity. “Mention what?”

Wing Song glanced to her friend. “There was an…incident there, problems with a pony. And our friend Peach Blossom was asked there to help. Her magic didn’t work and they had to recruit one of the Princess Ponies too.” She paused. “That’s where she is now, investigating rumours of things worse than that pony.”

“What kind of ‘incident’?”

“The pony had magic no earth pony should’ve. She could move things, hide herself in various places or seemingly wink out. Her appearance, from what Peach Blossom described, was rather ghastly too,” Tropical Breeze told her.

Genie’s eyes widened.

“It’s fine now, however,” Wing Song was quick to add, shooting a glare at her friend. “The Princess Pony managed to fix it.”

Tropical Breeze grabbed one of the boxes, a jigsaw, then set about emptying its contents on the floor. From there, they arranged the pieces, chatting all the while of pleasanter subjects, as they took turns at placing the pieces. Genie was the first to go to bed, Wing Song and Tropical Breeze continuing their turns with the jigsaw. Soon she was asleep, unaware of their presence.

~

Either the unicorn did not appear during the night, or the presence of Wing Song and Tropical Breeze kept it away. Genie awoke to Wing Song whistling to the birds, while they returned the next tune. She became aware of the smell of pancakes and the sound of a whistling kettle.

She turned over in bed to meet Tropical Breeze’s smiling face. The blue Flutter Pony held a plate out for her, then retrieved syrup, lemon and honey. The kettle scraped against the miniature hot plate as Wing Song took it, pouring tea for everyone.

“Did you have a nice sleep?” Wing Song asked, adding dollops of honey, lemon and sugar into her tea.

“She must’ve, she didn’t wake up all night,” Tropical Breeze laughed.

Wing Song tutted. “Don’t be unkind. It’s a long walk from Pony Land to here.”

“I’m sorry, Genie.” She stuck a fork into another pancake. “Here, have extra.”

Genie covered it with sugar and syrup, took a mouthful, then closed her eyes. “Oh, these are even better than Bon Bon’s pancakes.” She opened her eyes then looked between the two Flutter Ponies. “Don’t tell her I said that.”

Wing Song laughed. “Your secret is safe with us.”

“Is there anything happening today?” She paused. “That’s if I’ve not outstayed my welcome.”

Tropical Breeze shook her head. “Of course not. We’re glad to have you stay as long as you like. It’s so seldom we have anyone from the inner reaches of Pony Land.”

“In answer to your other question, I don’t believe so,” Wing Song told her.

“Then surely a walk around Flutter Valley is in order,” Tropical Breeze answered.

Genie’s face lit up into a bright grin. She finished her pancakes, gulped her tea down and got herself ready.

~

Both Wing Song and Tropical Breeze took to the air, hovering nearby. They flew low, just above Genie’s head. The two pointed out all the places of Flutter Valley, Genie looking around in wonder at the beauty of it.

They reached the woodland, Wing Song whistling to her bird friends, and the three stopped. Genie petted the small furry animals, let the birds land on her head and back then flicked her tail for the birds to fly over and under.

Tropical Breeze seemed distracted, however. The Flutter Pony looked around them, regularly flying into the air above the trees. She flew back down a moment later, landed, absently petting the woodland creatures. 

Something rustled in the bushes, Tropical Breeze on her feet in seconds. The same creature from the day before, stood at the edge of the bushes. The dark unicorn’s mane blew, as it stood staring at the three ponies. Tropical Breeze took to the air, as did Wing Song, both immediately flapping their wings hard. The same sprinkles of light glimmered to the ground; the dark unicorn took a step back. It put its head down, its own horn lighting up. Both Flutter Ponies beat their wings harder. The unicorn raised its head again, the light from its horn dim. In the distance, figures amassed, seemingly from nowhere. Their long, spindly legs took giant steps, coming closer.

The unicorn regarded them once more, then turned and left.

“We need to see Rosedust. Now!” Tropical Breeze said.

Wing Song was already in the air.

They rushed back to the Sun Stone, where Rosedust sat with several of the other Flutter Ponies. She got to her feet when she saw Genie running towards her, as well as Wing Song and Tropical Breeze flying at a furious pace. Despite this, they landed daintily.

“Wing Song, Tropical Breeze, what’s the matter?” Rosedust asked.

“The unicorn came back!” Tropical Breeze told her.

“Where is it now?”

“It left through the trees, just past the guest huts,” Wing Song explained.

Rosedust flew into the air. “Stay here, my Flutter Ponies.” Her shape disappeared into the distance, heading for the woodland.

Genie looked around, her gaze falling on the Sun Stone atop the stone pillar. The sun’s rays shone through it, casting orange shadows across the ground. She followed the shadows, and noticed the figures from before. She backed away, the green Flutter Pony from before, saw her apprehension.

“Oh no…Was this a trap to take Rosedust away from us?” she asked.

“Calm down, Morning Glory!” the pink Flutter Pony, Honeysuckle, told her. 

The movements of the figures were strange and disjointed. Their front legs seemed elongated, taking large steps forward, then stumbled as if unsure of the movement. Their knees twisted around, sideways, and for some, backwards. It made for an unsettling sight.

Genie spent a few horrified moments watching as they came closer and closer. Once they were in sight, it became obvious they were not in fact ponies, they were mannequins, carved with articulated joints.

When they set eyes on the Flutter Ponies, their speed increased and they scuttled toward the group. 

The Flutter Ponies took to the air, and they beat their wings hard and fast, gusts of wind blowing toward the mannequins. Some were blown away completely, others more determined and kept coming. All however, had the same fate, disappearing back the way they came.

They waited anxiously for Rosedust’s return. At the sound of tinkling, Rosedust appeared once more, none the worse for wear. This at least, relieved the Flutter Ponies to no end.

“The creature is gone, for now,” she announced, “Though I do know if it is for good.” She turned to look at Genie. “You were on your way to Dream Valley, yes? Warn them for us. That something is here and we do not know what.”

Genie nodded.

Rosedust nodded also. “Good. Rest before you leave, we’ll prepare something to eat and supplies for you.”

The evening went on, Genie receiving a bag full to bursting with food, blankets, and sources of light. She guided to the guest huts, once more, Wing Song and Tropical Breeze acting as her guardians.

Tropical Breeze retrieved the boxed jigsaws once more, shuffling through them as if they were a deck of cards. She found one, opened the box then poured the pieces onto the floor.

“What do you think they are?” Genie asked, moving the jigsaw pieces around absently.

“I don’t know. I don’t think Rosedust knows either,” Wing Song answered. “And that’s the worrying part.”

Tropical Breeze sighed. “It seems different from what happened at Paradise Estate. And yet, different.” She moved a jigsaw piece into place. “Peach Blossom didn’t describe anything like this.”

Genie fitted a puzzle piece into place. “I imagine warning Paradise Estate of this will give us more information.”

“Here’s hoping.”

Th three ponies continued with their jigsaw until it was finished. Genie went to bed, finding it hard to fall asleep. She tossed and turned most of the night, throwing her blankets off, then pulling them back over her.

She turned onto her side to face the window. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. There were more of the mannequins and they were closer than ever. One pressed itself against the window, its blank eyes and blank face unnerving her. She opened her mouth to call for her friends, but found no sound came out. 

The mannequin raised its hoof, pressing it against the window. It pressed its other hoof, then its face against the glass. The eyes were the worst. It appeared to have been made of wood, eye sockets drawn and drilled, but nothing but darkness remained in the hollow skull.

Genie backed away and fell out of bed, onto Tropical Breeze. She awoke with an ‘oomph’, which was enough to drive away the mannequin outside the window.

It took a few moments for Tropical Breeze to come to her senses. She looked to Genie, seeing the expression on her face. She took Genie’s face between her hooves, then rested her forehead against the unicorn’s. Genie snuggled close, and they fell asleep like this.

~

The next morning, a large breakfast was spread across the table. Genie ate her fill, despite not feeling particularly hungry. Her mind kept drifting to the previous day’s events.

She took her bag, ensured everything had been packed, then returned to her hut to make the bed.

After that, she left Flutter Valley.


End file.
